zeldacreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule Doomed
This my first creepy pasta so it might not be that good i hope you enjoy it! Hyrule Doomed CreepyPasta I was always been a big time Zelda fan every Zelda game out there I have played it. I never played hacked Zelda game before and now I wish I hadn't because it was a bad mistake. This was about a year ago I had long sold Ocarina of Time and was wishing I hadn't. I remember it was my favorite title of the series. I thought maybe a game stop or something might have an old used copy in a bargain bin or something. I drove to GameStop and started to look for the bargain bin scanning for a copy. That’s when I saw it the cover was a little worn but it looked in good condition. I picked it up and took it to the counter and asked how much they wanted for it He looked at it and said $1. I got puzzled only $1? I looked at him confused. He said this game is old and I’m afraid I will never sell it as if he could tell why I was confused. I paid for the game and sped home fast as I could not being able to contain myself to play my favorite game. I popped it into my N64 and powered it on. There was some old save files of different names and I deleted them so I could start my own from the beginning. As I deleted the last save file I noticed the music. It seems a bit slower than what I remembered but told myself was just my memory being wrong or the game being old and dismissed it. I started playing and it played just how I remembered it everything seemed normal as if it was just a normal copy that is until after Link grew up that’s when things started to get weird. The first thing I noticed was Rauru the sage of light he seemed to be giving me the stink eye like I did something bad. Then I noticed Sheik was now dressed in all black and almost looked evil. I started thinking did someone hack this game it can’t be a glitch can it? I exited the chamber of sages and noticed the temple of time it was all black and Instead of the stone white it should have been it was as if someone gave it a paint job. I knew now this must be a hacked game there was no way this was glitch or the game aging. I never did like hacked games but these were minor things so I shrugged them off and continued on figuring everything would be fine. I walked out in town expecting to see the Redeads but saw something along with them. Dozens of poes. I tried dispatching the poes but nothing seemed to work. I ran out of the town out to Hyrule Field. I thought to myself this isn’t right why can’t I take down the poes. That’s when I saw something that sent a shiver down my spine Hundreds of ReDeads in Hyrule Field and the whole field on fire. Then a text box came up saying you can’t save the world this time can you Jake which is what I had chosen for my file name. I was starting to get scared so I saved the game and turned off the console to take a break from it. I go to bed as I was feeling tired and figured maybe I just needed a break from the game. I’m about to fall asleep when I hear the game come on. I get up and figured my dog must have hit the power switch or something and switch it off. Just as I’m about lay back down it turns on again. Ok this is getting weird I thought something or someone wants me to keep playing. I go back to N64 and load up my save file. I find myself back on the bridge to the castle town right where I left off yet something was different the Re-deads were gone and there was no fire anymore but the hyrule field looked like it had been scorched. I figured this might be a good time to check Lon Lon Ranch and see if everything was the same there. I was I walk into Lon Lon ranch I heard sad music playing. As I approached where the horses should have been I saw Ingo sitting on the ground with his hands in his face. I saw no horses and decided I should talk to Ingo. Ingo looked up at me and said “That dirty traitor Ganondorf he promised fame and fortune but all he does is kill the horses and leave me with nothing!" I should have stopped playing there and got rid of the game but I didn't I kept playing. I exited Lon Lon Ranch knowing there was no reason to hang around there. I started to head the way to the Forest Temple when another text box came up. The text box read "Are you going to stop playing now Jake?" Whoever had this game must have had a sick mind and took joy out of scaring people but I told myself I not going to let him get me. Anybody could program to say that if I had only known what was going to happen next. I enter kokori village and it’s devastated. No trees no grass any signs of life even all the Kokoris are missing. I was starting to get unnerved at this point but I pressed on. I head to Lost Woods to make my way to Forest Temple running over nothing but sand. I finally arrive at the temple. A loud screech comes from the game that sound like nails on a chalk board and lists for what seemed like 5 minutes and then a deep demonic sounded voice came from the game and said "You just had to keep playing didn’t you Jake you just had to..." I didn’t wait for it to finish I yanked the game out without turning off the power. There’s is no way this is a hacked game this game is haunted. I took the game outside and stomped in to pieces and threw it in the trashcan and went back inside and watched as the garbage trucked pulled up and emptied the cans and drive away. I can sometimes still hear that screeching late night.